All Lies Have Consequences
by Miss Pretty Girl
Summary: 3x22 What if Alaric killed Damon before he himself died, how will Elena take the news? Who else will take Damon's death to heart other than Stefan and Elena? different ending. Delena/ little to no Stelena
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elena sat in the passenger side of Matt's truck, waiting for him to get off the phone.

"Got it, Jer" Matt ended the call.

"We have to go back." She said looking toward Matt. "Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die." She stopped but Matt doesn't turn around or make any indication that he heard her. "We have to go back, Matt!"

"Elena" Matt said.

"What?!" Elena half yelled.

"Damon's not with them." He said remorseful

"What?" she asked again but it came out more of a whisper this time.

"He's a hundred miles out of town." He said looking at her after finally pulling over. "I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice."

Elena's face fell as she tried to make her decision.

* * *

Damon was leaning up against the truck, when his phone rings.

_Elena_

Read across the screen, before he picks it up.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?" he answered.

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" Elena rushes out.

"Not yet." He replied getting up from the truck. "But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar."

"Yeah, I'm …" she started "I'm sure we will."

"Hey, where are you?" he asked after a pause.

Elena looked over at Matt before replying. "Matt's taking me home."

Damon's face fell "To Stefan." he said with resolve. He never thought he would end up with the girl, but he had hoped against odds that this time was different.

"Not just to Stefan, Damon." She tried to justify her answer. "To Tyler, to Caroline."

"Ah, I know, I get it." He said, knowing the truth. "So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?" he asked after a pause.

"Yeah, of course." She answered fervent to answer, what could be his last question.

"If it was just down to him and me," he said walking to lean against the coffin. "And you had to make a choice who got the goodbye," he took a deep breath, before continuing "Who would it be?" He finally asked, the masochist in him making an appearance; having hope, when he knew the answer already.

Elena starts to choke up. "I love him, Damon." The last pieces of Damon's heart shattered, his face dropped, and all his hope disappeared. "He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I…" she paused gathering her courage to finish "I never unfell for him."

"Yeah, I get it." He said for the second time that night. "Stefan," he took a deep breath "it's always gonna be Stefan." he continued, repeating the same words she said to him so many months ago. He was now resolved to always being everyone second best, to never being good enough.

"I can't think about always." She jumps in and says. "All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go." She continues but Damon was lost in his own thoughts, "I mean, maybe if you and I had met first."

"Yeah, maybe." He said, knowing that it wouldn't have matter either way.

"You're gonna be fine." She said, her voice stronger this time. Damon turns around and look up at his once best friend. "You hear me. You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon."

"Real soon." Damon says, placating her. "Goodbye, Elena. I love you" He whisper into the phone for the last time before hanging up, not hearing the sob she lets out.

"I see you're still pissed." He says to Alaric. "I take it Goldilocks gave you the slip." He said before Alaric rushes over towards him and punches him in the face.

* * *

"You too, Care." Elena says to Caroline before hanging up the phone.

"What now?" Matt ask as Elena starts getting teary eyed.

"It's Tyler, he um… he's…" she tries to get out the words, but the word never came through.

"Damn it." Matt begins to choke up and gets angry and starts hitting his fist against the seat. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Matt, Matt!" Elena yelled to him. "No. Stop it."

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena." Matt said

Elena has her phone out. "I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying."

"Here." Matt pulls out his phone. "Use mine." He said handing it over as they drive towards Wickory Bridge.

"Thanks." She says taking the phone before looking up "Matt, look out!"

Matt looks up and sees Rebekah standing in the road and swerves to avoid her, sending the truck flying over the guardrail and into the water.

* * *

Alaric has nearly beaten Damon to death. Blood is running down his face as he throws him to the ground and Damon doesn't get up.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric asked.

"You're kind of invincible, Ric." Damon breathes out.

"Don't call me that." Ric says as he kicks Damon in the face. "We're not friends."

"We were." Damon grits out.

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem." He replies. "It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you." Alaric says, hitting Damon in the face, knocking him backwards.

_Flashback _

_Damon is lying in the middle of the road, waiting for his next meal. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice. Elena is on the phone with Bonnie not too far away._

_"I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later." Elena said before she hangs up and suddenly Damon appears in front of her._

_"Elena" Damon breathe out._

_"I-I'm sorry" Elena looks behind her getting a little creeped out by the stranger in front her that seemed to know her name. "I'm sorry do I know you?" _

_"Yes, I mean no…" He internally curses himself out for how creepy he is being. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." He says instead._

_"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." She replies eyeing him suspiciously. _

_Damon smirks "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

_Elena runs her hand through her hair. "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." There is a pause and Elena begins to talk again. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend." She says, feeling the need to explain her reason for being out there._

_"About what?" he says before putting he hands up in defense. "May I ask?"_

_Elena sighs "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out."_

_"And you don't want it?" he says with a nod._

_"I don't know what I want." She sighs again._

_"Well, that's not true." He says with a smirk. "You want what everybody wants."_

_"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" she flirts._

_"Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time." He said getting a faraway look in eyes. "I've learned a few things."_

_"So, Damon, tell me." she smirks. "What is it that I want?"_

_"You want a love that consumes you." He replies moving closer to her. "You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He stops a foot away from her._

_"So, what do you want?" wanting to know about him._

_Damon hesitates, being caught off guard by her question. Before he could he answer question Elena's parents pull up and honk their horn. _

_"It's my parents." She says turning to look at the car._

_Damon moved even closer to her when she turns back around and compels her, "I want you to find your way back to me, but right now I want you to forget that this happened." He says with a smirk. "Can't have your parents knowing that I'm back in town yet. Goodnight, Elena," before disappearing into the woods._

_Flashback ends_

Damon is still lying on the ground with Alaric is standing over him. "Is that all you got?" he taunts with a smirk.

"Not quite" Alaric replies grabbing the stake and pushes it towards Damon's chest, but Damon grabs the stake and throws Ric off of him. He gets up and starts hitting him in the face.

* * *

By the time Elena wakes up, the truck has sunk to the bottom of the river. She looks over at Matt and sees his eyes are shut, Elena turns his face towards hers and starts to shake him, desperately. She continues to shake Matt vigorously, as she yells his name without a sound. She then tries to open the door and bust out the window. Stefan swims up to Matt's window; Elena desperately tries to shake Matt back into a conscious state. Stefan rips Matt's door off and swims over him towards Elena. Elena shakes her hand and tells him to get Matt, not her. Stefan shakes his head and continues to try to get Elena out. Elena persists on him getting Matt out first though. Stefan and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Stefan struggles with the fact that he can't save Matt and come back quick enough to save Elena as well. But, he abides to Elena's wishes, grabs Matt and swims back to the surface. Elena takes a few final breathes, shuts her eyes, as all the life left her.

* * *

Alaric and Damon are still fighting, when Alaric pushes the stake into Damon's chest as they both fell to the ground beside each other.

"What's happening?" Ric says as it begins to feel weak.

Damon looks on as his best friend on the ground beside him. He tries to talk but nothing came out. He squeezed Alaric's hand as the both desiccate and Damon dies with one thing on his mind.

_I love you, Elena and I'm sorry_

* * *

Jeremy walks down the stairs and leaving a voicemail for Matt. "Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now." he looks up and stops suddenly when he sees Ric standing in the hallway.

"Jeremy" Alaric said.

"Haven't you done enough?" he says through clenched teeth putting the phone down, not hiding his frustration. "And how'd you even get in here?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened." Alaric said not moving an inch.

"Ric?" Jeremy asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise." He got out in one breath.

"I don't understand." Jeremy says, confusion replacing his frustration. After a moment of silence, Jeremy realizes what must have happened and his face morphs in to horror. "Oh my God, you're a ghost." He breathes out "But if you're dead, that means Elena..."

* * *

_Elena stood beside her body looking at the still form lying on the metal slab. When she felt a presence in the room with her she didn't bother to turn around not ready to see who it is._

_"Lena" came the voice behind her. A voice she didn't the she would hear ever again. _

_"Damon" she breathed as she turned around. His arms opened wide and she didn't wonder why he could see her in that moment all she did was run into his arms. His arm wrapped around her at the same time hers wrapped around his. Only when she made contact, did she realize what this meant. "But, how?" she asked. "Is the others here too." She continue with silently tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_Damon shook his head just as he nodded his head towards Stefan, sitting by her side. "How are you feeling" he whispers._

_"Cold" she replied with a soft laugh after she turned her attention back to him. "What happened Damon?" she says looking into his eyes. "Why can I feel you?"_

_"Because" he started, "I'm dead."_

_"Noooo" she said shaking her head. "But how" _

Before he could reply, a force pulled Elena away from Damon back into her body. A few minutes later, Elena eyes opened and she started grasping for air. (**A.N-She will not remember anything from the other world**)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One Hour later at the Gilbert house

_Damon stood back and watched as the love of his life or death now, was sentence to a faith that no one should have. At-least he got to hold her in his arms for one last time. He stood at her side looking at her as she sleeps eyes._

_"Damon" she breathes out and his dead heart leaped for joy. _

_"Elena" he heard Stefan say as came back into the room._

"Stefan?" she asked before falling into his arms.

"Hey. I'm right here." He said running his hands through her ha. "You've been in and out for an hour."

"Wh-what happened?" she gets out.

"You were in an accident" Stefan said carefully.

Elena's face begins to show recognition. "Oh my God. Matt is he…?" she said after a few seconds.

_Damon moved and is now sitting on the window seat next to Elena's bed. "Alive?" says out of habit but knew neither one of them could hear him. "Ask Stefan. The hero." He says his words dripping in sarcasm._

"He's fine." Stefan said

"Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?" Elena said, confusion taking over her features.

_"__Save you?" Damon smirked. "He didn't" _

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew." He said. "Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you." He paused before looking down. "And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." Not looking into her eyes

"Oh my God." She says starting to panic. "Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" Stefan _and Damon_ said nothing. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" she finished with tears silently running down her cheeks.

"Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you." Stefan says trying to help.

_"__No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon said getting mad_

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for me to feed and complete the transition." Elena said sucking it up, unknowingly saying the exact same words Damon just said. _Damon let a smile grace his lips as pride swelled up in his chest. _

"We have all day before you have to feed, Elena. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this." Stefan tries again.

_"__There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three." Damon said with frustration in his voice. _Jeremy walks into the room at that moment. _"Jeremy tell them that its either you feed or you die there is no third option" you clearly hear the anger ringing through Damon's voice._

"Did not you just tell him that" Jeremy said not wanting to be dragged into this. Elena and Stefan look at him like he in confusion.

_"__Duh, they can't hear me smart one." Damon said. "Just tell them" _

"What do you mean they…" Jeremy cut his own words off when for the second time that night realization came over him. Jeremy turned and looked at his sister as remorse soared through him.

_"__Don't tell them, yet" Damon said. "Just tell them what I said."_

"How" Jeremy whispered.

"Alaric staked me in the heart." Damon relented. "By the way someone should go get our bodies or not" he continued, before moving in front of Jeremy. "Jeremy, snap out of it" he said grabbing Jeremy's attention again. "Don't tell them yet, okay?" Jeremy nodded his head in understanding. "Good, now tell them that there is no third option, its either you feed or die, there is no way out. But do not tell them I said it."

Jeremy turned his head to Stefan and his sister and did just that. "I heard you talking and I wanted to say that, you and I both know there is no getting out of this, it's either you feed or you die. And I don't think I can lose another family member Elena." Jeremy gets out.

Elena starts wiping away her tears "You're right Jer" getting up but not moving towards him likes to. "I can't risk leaving you alone. I will do it" she says with resolve.

"Are you sure" Stefan asks not sure this is the right decision.

_Damon rolls his eyes "Shut up Stefan she said she is going to finish the transition, stop trying to change her mind."_

Jeremy let out a laugh at Damon's comment before remembering this wasn't a laughing matter.

"Yes I'm sure" Elena said finally taking her eyes off her brother.

"Well, I will go get you a blood bag then" Stefan said, kissing her forehead before disappearing.

"You okay Jer?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, as long as I got my big sister by my side" Jeremy replied pulling her into his arms. Elena tensed up before relaxing in his embrace.

_"__Alright lil Gilbert, that's long enough" Damon said and Jeremy glared at him, but pulled away and Elena excused herself toward the restroom. "And at the risk of sounding like a girl I want to say I'm sorry for all the time I killed you and compelled you." Damon said as his face sobered up. "When I snapped you neck I was trying to flip the switch, and when I compelled you I was just trying to save you from yourself. So I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Jeremy"_

Jeremy was stunned by this admission but granted the forgiveness he knew he gave so long ago. "I figured, and I forgive you and thank you for always being there for us" sitting beside him on the bed.

_"__Oh that was nothing little Gilbert" Damon said brushing the comment off. "You're a good kid, but if you ever tell anyone I said all of this I will happily snap your neck again." He said in flux seriousness._

"No you want" Jeremy replied with a smirk. "Thank you for being my big brother, Damon" He said letting a genuine smile grace his face.

_"__You're welcome Jer," Damon said hating how soft he is being. "Now let's stop with the mushiness before with start painting each other nails and braiding each other hair." He said getting off the bed._

Jeremy burst out laughing "Oh no, we wouldn't want that." He said with a smile.

_"__Right, I have a reputation to obtain." Damon smirked._

"Jeremy, who are you talking to?" Elena asked appearing out of the restroom. Damon shook his head at Jeremy and told him not to mention him.

Jeremy sighed and said "Nobody". He wonders why no one has asked where Damon was or about Alaric. He understood that everyone was busy trying to deal with Elena but didn't they think Damon would be here too. The guy is…ugh was practically in love with her and she doesn't ask about him. Alaric deserved more, hell Damon deserves more. "Why don't I go call Bonnie" Jeremy said through clenched teeth, trying to keep the tears at bay, at losing two more father figures. He walked out of the room ignoring Damon's and Elena's confused faces.**  
**

* * *

Jeremy sat on the porch letting the tears fall at everything he have loss. He cried for Alaric, the man that stepped up and took care of him and his sister after Jenny died; the guy that dropped everything to take care of his dead girlfriend's niece and nephew. He cried for Damon, the vampire that he looked up to as a big brother ever since the time they play video games and talked about girls; the guy who loved his sister and expectant nothing in return; the guy who single handedly save all their lives at-least once. And lastly for his sister, though she was upstairs, she died tonight and he lost her. He was once again along, yes his sister was upstairs, but that didn't stop the feeling from creeping up in him and grasping his heart in a tight grip. So he cried for everything he lost now because tomorrow he had to survive, but tonight he just let the tears come. **  
**

* * *

"Okay Elena here you go" Stefan said coming through her window with two blood bags in his hand.

"Alright" Elena took a deep breathe readying herself to transition. For the second time since she woke up she found herself wishing Damon was there. _Damon put a hand on Elena's shoulder sensing her hesitation. _Elena felt sense of calmness wash over as she felt Damon's presence. She looked around to see if he was there but saw nothing.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asked bringing her attention back to him. "It's okay if you changed you mind."

_"__Shut up Stefan" Damon said. "What is wrong with you? Do you want her to die?" he hissed._

"No…no I didn't change my mind, I just thought that…" she pause wondering if she should bring Damon up. "Nothing never mind, let's get this over with" she said taking the blood bag and putting her mouth to it and started to drink.

_"__Take your time" Damon whispered in to her ear._

Elena heard Damon's voice in her head to take her time and started to slow down on drinking the blood. She felt her fangs extending, after she finished the bag she grabbed the second bag. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself drinking the blood. Blue veins started to surround her eyes and she was disgusted at what she saw. She turned her head.

_"__Beautiful" Damon said behind her. "Elena, you're beautiful" he bent down and kissed her forehead._

Elena looked back the image in the mirror and she let Damon's words sink in, as she repeated it inside her head. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips against her forehead.

**_She open her eyes and sees Damon sitting on the window seat._**

**_"_****_Where have you been" Elena says walking towards him._**

**_"_****_Cute PJ's" Damon says looking pass her. _**

**_Elena looks down at her clothes, and then hears herself speaking from the bathroom. She looks over at herself. _**

**_"_****_I'm tired, Damon." She sighed._**

**_She sees Damon get up and walk over to the memory version of Elena and holds up her old necklace._**

**_"_****_I brought you this." he says._**

**_"_****_I thought that was gone. Thank you." She replied._**

**_Elena continues to watch the memory unfold. The memory version of her attempts to take the necklace from Damon but he pulls it back. Suddenly, Damon and memory Elena disappear. Elena gasps and looks around the room, confused. She turns her head and the memory continues on._**

**_"_****_I just have to say something." Damon said with a look of pain in his eyes_**

**_Elena sighs "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_**

**_Damon pause before a look of pain filled his features, "Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." _**

**_"_****_Damon, don't go there." Elena pleaded remembering what happen the last time he was here._**

**_"_****_No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." Damon says, taking a deep breath for continuing "I love you, Elena" he says like a weight lifting off his shoulders, just to be replaced with another one "And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He leans and kisses her memory self on the forehead. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." He paused and let a tear roll down his cheek "But you do." _**

**_Damon compels Elena to forget. _**The memory ends and the present day Elena touches her neck and looks down.

"Elena?" Stefan said trying to get her attention. "Elena are you okay?" he asked.

"Where is Damon?" she whispered out, but Stefan heard her and dropped his arms from her shoulders.

"I don't know" Stefan sighs. "I haven't heard from since last night"

Elena nods her head in understanding and walked over to her bed and sat down processing everything she just saw or remembered. _Damon watched the scene in front of him and he knew she remembered him compelling her the night he returned her necklace. Instead of waiting for her to tell Stefan he compelled her, he disappeared to find Jeremy._**_  
_**

* * *

_Damon finds Jeremy outside on the porch with tear stains on his cheeks. He had to give his props for at-least waiting till he was away from Elena before letting the flood gates loose. "Hey Little Gilbert I need you to toughen up." Damon said squatting down in front of him._

Jeremy looked at Damon and tried his best dry all his tears while listening to Damon.

_"__Look Kid, I know losing the last bit of your family, even if it is because she is a vampire, is hard but she will need you because are the last piece holding her here." Damon tells him and he nods. "I need you do me a favor." _

"Sure" Jeremy breathed out.

_"__I need you to go to the house and get the ring box in the nightstand by my bed. Have Bonnie spell the ring for your sister and give it to her. Can you do that?" Damon asked gently, trying to distract the 17 year old from his own troubles. Jeremy nodded his head yes. "Also can you go get mine and Alaric's bodies from the storage unit before the sun cremate Alaric and I scare the hell of a lot people?" Damon joked. "Are leave us there because that would be fun experience." Damon let out an easy laugh._

"Yeah" Jeremy replied in fascination at the guy in front of him. Damon looked different, other than the obvious, he look like he no longer has the weight of world on his shoulders. His eyes no longer held the pain of the last 176 years. The pain that Katherine and, he dare say it, his sister had caused. He finally saw the extent of the good that Damon hid so well away from the world.

_Damon nodded once and raised to his feet. He looked toward the house and let smile grace his lips before walking down the stairs completely missing how Jeremy was looking at him. _

Jeremy watched Damon start walking away and he found that he was not ready for him to leave. He raised to his feet about to call out to him when Damon turned around to him first.

_ "__Take care of your sister for me will you" Damon said. "I don't exactly know how she will take the news of my death but let her know evern though she never loved me back" he took a breath and let sad smile grace his lips. "That I still loved her till I took my last breath and wouldn't change a thing."_

"I will" Jeremy said in response as the tears rolled down his cheeks again. Damon nodded and turned to leave, but Jeremy couldn't let this end like this. There have to be a happy ending to this, for this man he saw as a big brother, as a father after all the pain he went through. He can't end like this. How can his sister not love this man? How could she choose Stefan over Damon? "Don't Go!" Jeremy yelled out to Damon. "Don't leave her…Don't leave us." He continued to yell.

Elena and Stefan heard the yelling from Jeremy and ran down stairs outside to see what was going on. Once they got outside they saw Jeremy yelling at the air. Jeremy and Damon continued their conversation not realizing they now had an audience.

_"__I have no choice, little brother" Damon said looking at him with pain in his eyes and unshed tears. "You will be fine. I promise"_

"Don't say that," Jeremy said shaking his head vigorously. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Maybe she will change her mind and we can find a way to fix this." He begged. "There have to be a way to fix this. I can't lose you too." He shakes his head again. "You're the…you're the close thing I had to a brother, to a father that I have had since my parents died. You can't leave me too." Jeremy walked up to him till he was right in front of Damon. "Don't leave Elena and me alone. We can fix this. We will fix this." He pleaded with Damon. "I Promise."

_"__Don't make promise you can't keep, little brother" Damon chuckled. He never thought he would say this but he will miss this little rascal. He was glad he would at-least be missed by someone._

A smile graced Jeremy's features as the words hit his ears. "So you will stay." He said laced with nothing but hope.

_"__Yeah I will stay as long as you away from the pot." Damon said._

Jeremy laughed and shook his head. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

_"__Not a chance." Damon laughed._

"Jeremy who are you talking to" Elena said bring the duo to the two newcomers. Jeremy saw Damon flinch at Stefan's arms around Elena's shoulders before a sad smile graced his features. This just made Jeremy's anger toward his sister boil more.

"Y'all sure didn't waist much time did you." Jeremy said as he glared at the making the two of them uncomfortable and making Elena step out of Stefan's embrace.

_"__Jer" Damon warned._

Jeremy just ignored him and walks inside the house and grabbed his keys and jacket. "Jer, where are you going? And who were you talking to?" Elena asked as he walked back out.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. It looks like you have your hands full." Jer said and as the duo looks uncomfortable. "And I'm going out don't wait up." He continued as he got in the car and slam the door.

_Damon looked at them and gave them an apologetic smile before following Jeremy to the car. "And don't to be hard on your sister. This is not her fault." Damon said after he got in the car.  
"She is the only family you have now"_

"I know that" Jeremy said hitting the steering wheel. "She just could have prevented all this, and I just lost two more people because of her and her lies. This all could have been prevented." Jer said pulling out the driveway heading toward the boarding house. Damon didn't comment because he knew in a way that the kid was right. One part bounced around in his head. '…_**Because of her and her lies.'**_ What exactly have she lied about?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She thought she heard Damon's voice talking to Jeremy earlier but she did not see him.

"I know that" she picked up on Jeremy talking in the car as she saw him hitting the steering wheel. "She just could have prevented all this, and I just lost two more people because of her and her lies. This all could have been prevented." He continued as he pulled out of the drive way to this unknown place. **_Just lost two more people_** played in her head. Two more people? Who else was gone? Tyler and Jeremy was never that close. Matt is in the hospital but he is okay. Bonnie is okay as far as she knew. Could it be Bonnie? Did something happen to her?

"Is Bonnie okay?" She asked in a panic.

"Yeah I think so." Stefan said. "I sent out a text to everyone telling them to meet us at the boarding house tomorrow. Just to update everyone on the current situation. She replied and said she would be there." he said.

"Good," Elena nodded as she sighed in relief. Who else is there to worry about? That feeling of loneliness was creeping back up in the pit of her stomach and she could feel a cold hand on her heart. She thought at first it was because of the transition but the feeling remained as if something was ripped away from her that she have no knowledge of. **_Her and her lies_**, popped in her head, how could he have known she lied. How did her lies cause the death of supposedly two people? Could she be the second person he saw as someone he had lost? But she thought he said that he loved me no matter if she was a vampire? She let a tear slip down her cheek as the question crossed her mind. She died. _She died. __**Elena Gilbert was dead.**_ As that concept seep into her brain another one came to mind when the tears stared to overwhelm her.

**_WHERE IS DAMON SALVATORE WHEN I NEED HIM?_**

And those thoughts alone assured her that her choice wasn't the right one. That maybe, just maybe her brother was right. Her lies caused this, hell she single handedly handed her life to devil and basically said "Hey do has you pleased with me because you're right I'm too damn scared to go after what I wanted. I'm coward I don't deserve to live." So she tried to run back to her save haven even though she didn't feel safe there anymore. As a consequence she died going over the same bridge that claimed her parents lives two years ago and almost claimed hers twice before. She looked up to the man that she used to love, the man that saved her two years ago from the same bridge he let her die on tonight. "Why didn't you save me?" she said before she disappeared back upstairs in her bathroom to shower and mourn the death of Ric and most importantly of herself.

* * *

Jeremy pulled up to the boarding house and him and Damon climbed out of the stairs and was son up the stairs in Damon's room. He called Bonnie on the way here and she was on her way her now. Jeremy walked over to the picture of Damon's mother beside his bed on the wall and carefully removed it to reveal a safe behind it.

_"__Okay the first code is 062292" Damon said slowly._

Jeremy smirked at this. "My sister's birthday" he laughed. "Can you be any more obvious?" then the screen was soon asking for another code and he look at him.

_"__Shut up" he replied. "The second code is 062839" he continued._

"What's the importance of that date?" he asked while opening the safe and pulling the ring box out.

_"__It's my birthday" he replies quickly. "So the rest of the stuff in there is my mother's jewelry and my will. Just in case you can't keep your promise I signed everything over to you and Elena so when time comes you know where it's at okay." He said looking at Jeremy_

"Damon…" Jeremy started.

_"__Jer, I'm just telling you just in case, okay." Damon cut him off. "And it's okay if you don't succeed in doing this okay."_

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying." Jeremy replied. He sat there as a thought crossed his head. "Today's your birthday" he said as he glanced up at the clock.

_"__Yep, it's a sad way to go huh? I died the day before my birthday, wasn't that classic." He laughed. "I managed to live 168 years and then I come to this town fall in love, with a human none the less, get her pregnant…" Damon catches himself before he spilled his deep darkest secret, "and I didn't even last two years before I died at the hands of my best friend the day before my birthday. Some birthday present." He continued, his words dripping in sarcasm. "And to top it off the girl I love ripped my heart out and if that wasn't enough she chose my brother over me just like everyone else." He finished bitterly. "I knew the first time around was to good to be true." He whispered to himself. _

"Not everyone." Jeremy replied. "You will always be my brother and I rather prefer you over Stefan any day" Jeremy laughed. "He is too much of a Debbie downer." he laugh as he heard Damon's agreement to his statement_, just as Damon was about to tell Jer his secret he is interrupted by Jeremy_. "Bonnie's here, let's go get this over with." He closed the safe door and made his way down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to let Bonnie into the house. "Hey, so why did you want to meet here?" she asked.

"I need you to spell this ring for Elena." Jeremy uttered. "I also wanted to know if you could possibly do me a favor." He continued.

"Okay" taking the box and walking into the parlor to set things up. She grabbed some candles from above the fireplace before she talked again. "What is it that you need?"

"Damon's dead" Jeremy revealed.

Bonnie stopped and looked up at Jeremy. "How?" she breathed out.

"Alaric staked him before Elena drowned in the water." Jeremy explained. He continued not noticing the relief in Bonnie's eyes but it did not go unnoticed by Damon. "I need you to find a way to bring him back." He disclosed.

"Why would I do that?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Because he have saved your life more than you can count and we owe him this much?" Jeremy verbalized as he glared at her. She went to deny his statement but Jeremy cut her off. "He kept you alive at the beginning when Klaus came by not letting you use the extent of your powers that could have killed you. He has never once let you down so how you could not want to help bring him back. We want survive much more; he is probably one of the only ones that actually kept most of us alive." Jeremy expressed. Bonnie thought over what he was saying.

_"__Jeremy it's okay, you can't guilt her into this. Besides I never trusted witches." Damon smirked before a genuine smile graced his face and he said. "Tell her that I'm sorry for everything I did wrong to her and that I approve of what she did and stop beating herself up about it. Making the hard decisions is not always easy, someone needed to. I'm sorry that I left that to her, for her to do but I'm glad she did even if it wasn't for me. She will know what I'm talking about." Damon said going to kneel in front of Bonnie._

"Damon said that he is sorry for everything he did wrong towards you. He wants you to know that he approve of what you did." Jeremy relayed as he saw Bonnie's eyes start to widen. "He said to stop beating yourself up about it. Making the hard decisions is not always easy, but someone needed to make it, and that he is sorry that this time he wasn't able to do it." He continued. "He said thank you for doing it even if it wasn't for him." He finished. A tear slipped down Bonnie's face. "If you don't do it for him…" Jeremy started again.

"Okay" She whispered cutting him off. "I will try my best to find something to fix this." she agreed. They both nodded their heads. She started to begin the spell on the ring and for Elena and a few minutes later she put the ring back in the box before giving it back to him. "He brought this for her huh?" she said with a smile.

Jeremy looked at Damon and he nodded. "No" he replied looking back her. "It was his mother's and the only woman he ever saw to give it to, is my sister. He just never thought he wouldn't be the one giving it to her." He continued. "I still don't think she deserves it or even deserves to know." He said under his breath but they both heard him. Damon shook his head in disappointment before he went to say something Bonnie spoke first.

"Why?" she asked.

"She chose Stefan." he said and even Bonnie was shocked by this news.

"I didn't see that coming." She said. "I was for sure she was going to choose Damon. I mean everyone knows she is in love with him." She said. "I mean maybe she was scared to face them feelings. We all know she don't feel safe around Stefan anymore."

"That is what I said. And her lie got her and Damon killed." Jeremy agreed getting anger as he continued to think about it. "What good came from her choosing Stefan?"

_"__Even if she chose me, I would either still be dead or she would have died trying to save me." Damon added._

"Yeah I'm going to lean towards her killing herself to keep you alive and at-least when she came back a vampire you would still be alive." Jeremy said.

"Yeah have to agree with Jeremy on this Damon." Bonnie smirked as she could just picture Damon frustrated look. "I'm going to go look through the spell books to see I can find something, and talk to the witches and see if they can help." She said picking up everything. Before she left, she turned around to address Jeremy "Tell your sister, she might just surprise us and we are meeting here later today so do it before we meet up." She said before she finally made her exit.

It was just after 3 in the morning so Jeremy and Damon made their way to the storage unit to get Ric and Damon's bodies. Jeremy gave a great deal about what Bonnie said and thought she might be right. Might, being the key word.

* * *

After her break down in the shower, she and Stefan sat in silence in her room. She couldn't get the feeling that something really bad happened to Damon. That she should know something but she can't quite put her finger on it. Her eyes drifted close as sleep took over her body and a dream slowly creeped up into her mind.

_Elena's Dream (memory)_

_Elena had just blown out the candles at her 15__th__ birthday party and everyone was cheering. She was having a party at the grill like always. She had a dinner with her parents, Jeremy, and her friends Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. Not soon after the cake was cut her parents and brother left her to hang out with her friends. She was playing pool when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and connected with a pair of cerulean blue eyes, he was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She could feel her cheeks start to flush before she turned back around facing her friends._

_"__Hey guys I will be back." She said as she fixed her mini skirt and tank top. She walked over to the guy at the bar. "Hi" she said._

_"__Hi beautiful, what's your name." the mysterious man smirked._

_"__Elena" she with confidence she did not feel, "You're not too bad looking yourself, what's your name handsome?" she ask with a twinkle in her eye._

_"__Damon," he replies taking her hand and brushing his lips over skin and sending a tingle through her body. "Damon Salvatore" he smirked._

_End…_

Elena jumped up…she looked at the clock and it was just after 4 in the morning. She ran her hand through her hair as she whispered "What the hell was that?" into an empty room.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while please forgive. Me updating constantly this new year is something I am going to attempt at trying. Well here is Chapter 3 i hope you like it and even if you don't hit me up with a review and...**

**TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL,**

**Miss Pretty Girl**

**P.S.- Thank you to all of those that are still reading and that are still reading i appreciate it more than you ever know. love ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was around 4:30 when Jeremy found himself walking through the door of his childhood home with Damon not too far behind. It was a long drive to the storage unit and back and it gave Jeremy and Damon a lot of time to talk. Jeremy had a sad look on his face from the news he was told a little over 30 minutes ago.

"Were you ever going to tell her?" Jeremy asked Damon once they got in the house.

_"__What was I supposed to tell her Jeremy. "Hey Elena, I know you think I am a monster but I'm not the real monster your parents are because they once erased the life we build together 3 and half years ago." Damon mocked. "Yeah I could see that conversation ending well._

"I don't know, but maybe you could have made her remember or something." Jeremy breathe out in frustration.

_"__Jeremy, Bonnie's grandmother basically erased all knowledge of me from her life even though she knew we were meant to be together." Damon said also getting frustrated. "I mean at-least I thought we were meant to be but I guess I was wrong she just went for me because she hadn't met Saint Stefan yet." Damon continued shaking his head. _

"Damon you know that's not true." Jeremy replied.

_"__Jer she basically told me all this earlier. I mean she let me die alone with my best friend that ended up killing me. She told me, me that…" Damon throat hitched as he tried to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "That no matter what she feels for me that she never unfell for my brother. That one sentence basically said 'I love your brother more than I will ever love you.' That's what I got from that little goodbye speech she gave me. I almost wish she never called, you know that? For the last three in half years I thought I was her destination. Looks like I was just another stop on the line." Damon continued. "I wish she never took away the last bit hope that I could have my family back together again because I promised her I would." Tears kept rolling down his cheeks as he broke down for the first time since he lost Elena 2 years ago. "But I am glad she called because I got to tell her I love her and I glad I got to hear her voice one last time before I died." _

Jeremy stared at the broken man in front of him and cursed his sister for the millionth time today. "Damon we can still fix this." I try to help because I know my sister could have been thinking straight right now.

_Damon just nodded though he knew it was a lost cause but his grief wasn't all for Elena it was also for them two pairs of cerulean blues that will never connect with his again. "Jeremy my sister will come looking for me because she haven't heard from me and try to call home every day and make there every night. She don't live to far from here I wanted to be close just in case something happened. They live in Richmond so she would either come here or call but my bet is on come here."_

"Do they know what you are?" Jeremy asked.

_"__Yeah Jeremy, I brought them up well. I kept them out of danger and was always there for them no matter what. When I wasn't here, I was there." Damon smiled. "I remember one time I was on the way to see them but your sister got into a car accident and I had to reroute my plans and go to Georgia instead, claiming I was trying to get Katherine out of the tomb." Damon replied quite proud of his accomplishments. "I visit them every day while all of you are at school sometimes and sometimes at night too."_

Jeremy just nodded. "Do they know about her?"

_Damon shakes his head no. "I debated about telling them but I never knew how to, so I was going to tell them if they asked but it's been almost 3 years and they never asked and don't expect them to for another two more years." Damon sighed as he began to hear movement upstairs._

"So you really love her?" He asked.

_"__Of course I loved Elena." Damon replied. "You don't give people you don't love the power to destroy you."_

Jeremy nods his head and goes to talk, until he hears something and is immediately on alert. He turns toward the stairs to see Elena at the top. He lets out a breath before he remembers the conversation he just had. "I'm going to bed" he runs up the stairs pass Elena.

"Jeremy, where have you been?" Elena asks not bothering with the pleasantries.

"None of your business." He shakes his head before he turns towards his room to go inside, leaving a bewilder Elena staring at him while he walked away. Damon stands in the hallway wondering just how much of the conversation did Elena hear before he disappeared to go check something out.

* * *

Elena tossed and turned for most of the night before she finally fell into a deep sleep again. Only to be hunted by more dreams.

_Elena's dream _

_"__Hey Handsome…have you been waiting long?" Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his went around her waist._

_"__Naw, my other girlfriend just left so you are just in time." He smirked._

_"__Is that so…" she raised her eyebrow at him._

_"__Yeah, I am a busy man." He continued as he kissed down her neck._

_"__Well, how lucky of you to find time in your busy schedule for Me." she said trying to push out of his arms._

_"__Come on, you know I always have time for you." He replied._

_"__Yeah whatever Damon, how about you call back your last appointment. I'm going home." Elena said turning around leaving a shocked Damon. She couldn't hold back the smile anymore as she counted how far he would last before he came after her._

_"__Oh, no you don't," Damon sped in front of her "you're not going anywhere."_

_"__Says who?" she asked cheekily. _

_"__Says your dangerous vampire of a boyfriend" He said pulling her back into his arms._

_"__Oh really," she laughed. "Where is he?" looking behind him. _

_"__Oh you just full of jokes today aren't you?" he asked._

_"__Yeah, I think I have a few more in me." she replied with a grin._

_"__I advise you to quit why your ahead." He shrugged. _

_"__Naw, but where is this dangerous vampire?" her grin widens "All I see is this cute mushy vamp…"she yelped as her statement._

_"__Take it back" he declared as his hands attacked her sides._

_"__No" she breathed out between laughs. "Damon stop" she laughed._

_"__Not till you take it back."_

_"__Okay you're very much a dangerous vampire." She stated trying to catch her breath. "Sike." She laughed and took up the stairs to his room. _

_"__Oh you gone get it" he laughed as he took off after her and gently tackled her down on the bed._

_Elena stared up at him, his eyes was shining the brightest blue she ever saw. She could see the love and happiness shining through them. "I make you happy right?" she ask._

_"__You make the happiest man that's not alive."_

_"__Happier than Katherine" she flinched at the name._

_"__A thousand times happier than Katherine even came close to. I thought what I had with her was love Elena, until I met you. You are what I was projecting onto Katherine, and I overlooked how much of a conniving bitch she really was. I hope she stay down in that tomb. You are my everything and if she was to find way out of there and came to me saying she loved me. I will still love you with everything in me, no matter what. You my heart woman, and don't you dare forget that, okay?" he replied with so much conviction that she didn't doubt him._

_"__I want to turn for you." She stared at him.'_

_"__Elena your 15 you still have time to decide." He sighed._

_"__I'm not going to change my mind Damon, I love you and I want you forever." She stated with conviction._

_"__Well can we wait till your like 21 so I want look like at pedophile every time I kiss you in public?" he smirked turning toward her._

_"__Yeah, but not later than that"_

_"__You know if you turn than you're giving up having a normal life."_

_"__Yeah" she stated. "I wouldn't want kids if they weren't yours and we can adopt. And we can still get married and since I want be turning till I'm 21; it gives me time to prepare."_

_"__You thought about this?" He asked shocked._

_"__Of course, I can't grow old have you stay looking handsome why I get all wrinkly." Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "And have all those girls hit on thinking I'm your grandma."_

_"__The girl I will see is you and you will still be beautiful to me." he smiled leaning down and gave her kiss on the forehead._

_"__Yeah you say that now," barely containing her smile._

_"__I say that always." He kissed her. "I love you"_

_"__I love you too" she replied pulling him down into a kiss._

Elena jumped out of bed as if the sun's rays burned her. She raised her hand to her neck feeling Isobel's daylight necklace, well hers now. What is up with theses dreams? Are they memories because she can still remember them as clear as any other thing? But why would Damon compel those memories away from. He looked happy, she looked happy. They were happy. Shaking her head, they were just dreams nothing else. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for them to head over to the boarding house. She went into the bathroom and knocked on Jeremy's door.

"What" he yelled.

"It's time to wake we have to leave for the boarding house soon." She called through the door. She hears him mumble but get so she returns back to her room. She searches through her closet for something to wear. She pulls out a lace top, belted beach skirt, and her white cardigan. She got dress and then went over to the foot of her bed and pulled on her short brown leather boots. She looked at herself in the mirror as she ran a bush through her hair. "This will have to do" she whispered to herself, walking out of her room and down the stairs to find Jeremy already waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled as he walked out the door getting in the car not waiting for her. Elena sighed and followed after him, she could tell already that this was going to be a long day.

They made it to the boarding house in 15 minutes without a word being spoken from him. She tried to engage in conversation but he continued to ignore her till she finally just gave up. He kept shooting annoyed looks over his shoulder but other than that nothing. Stefan came outside to meet them and this just seemed to make it worst. Jeremy huffed and went inside the house without a backwards glance and went straight for Damon's alcohol.

_"__I'm gone for one day and your already raiding my good stuff." Damon cracked. _

"Well, I'm going to need it." He replied just has the happy couple walked in hand in hand.

_"__You and me both brother" Damon said looking in the same direction with a sad expression. "To bad they don't have the good stuff here." He schooled is features again._

Elena opened her month to tell Jeremy to put the alcohol down but the look on Jeremy's face made her shut her mouth and just sat down on the couch. As Jeremy was pouring himself another glass the rest of the Scooby gang filed into the parlor. Caroline took a seat on the couch in front of Elena. Bonnie came and stood by Jeremy taking the glass out his hand and taking a swig of it before handing it back.

_"__Oh come on not the witch too." Damon complained._

Jeremy smirked and Bonnie raised her eyebrow at him and he mouthed 'Damon" and a satisfied smirked graced her face too. Causing her to get her own glass and pouring a generous amount and raised in solute to Damon, before taking a sip and heading to sit by Caroline and Jeremy did the same, leaving Matt to take the empty seat on the couch next to Elena and Stefan.

"So we came here to get drunk" Caroline asked the two before turning her attention to Elena. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm fine Caroline, thanks for asking" Elena smiled at her best friend before throwing curious glances at her best friend and brother. She leaned back when she felt Stefan's arms pull her into his side. For some reason she didn't feel right in his arms like she use to feel. _Not like you felt in Damon's arms._ As that thought crossed her mind she immediately chastised herself. She made her choice and of course it would feel right off the back she just has to give it a she focused on Stefan, pushing all thoughts of Damon out her mind.

"So the council knows about all of the vampires here except for Elena" Stefan started the conversation.

_"__Thanks for stating the obvious Stefan" Damon glared. "How about you say something more useful next time?"_

Jeremy chuckled at Damon causing everyone to turn to him. Bonnie could just imagine what Damon was saying right now. "What's funny" Elena asked but knew she wasn't going to get a reply.

_"__Jeremy stop being to your sister, or I'm leaving" Damon glared._

"You wouldn't." Jeremy said not caring if anyone knew anymore.

_"__Try me" Damon dare._

Jeremy swallowed hard when he saw Damon go to leave. "Wait" yelled jumping up, everyone looking at the empty spot he was talking to. "I will stop" he grumbled but everyone could hear the plea in his tone. "Just don't leave."

_"__Jer, I am going to have to leave eventually._"_Damon said sympathetically._

"Just not yet" Jeremy almost cried out. "Bonnie's working on finding a way to fix this, right Bonnie?" Jeremy turned his eyes to the girl in question.

"Yeah, I'm looking just give more time." Bonnie said seeing the alarm in his eyes.

"Who are y'all talking to?" Elena questioned.

"You haven't told her?" Bonnie glared at Jeremy.

"Well I really was in the mood talk to her last night." He responds trying to swallow his growing anger at the situation down. "I still don't think she deserves to know anything anyway." He shrugged.

"Deserves to know what? What's going on?" Elena asked as she got a feeling she wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"Elena…" Bonnie started but was soon cut off by the pair of heels walking down the hallway towards them. Everyone turned to look at the intruder.

"Hi, I'm looking for Damon." The woman at the door said. "He told me if I didn't hear from him last night to come here to see him." Everyone but two of them was staring at the woman. The other two stared at two different things, one set was on what was in her hands and the other set was staring at the man sitting his chair that suddenly stood up looking at the woman with sad eyes.

_"__Cassie" Damon breathed out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jeremy looked toward the woman then at everyone else. Bonnie and Caroline looked at the girl with a cautious look, Elena is staring at her with a look of disgust and dare he say it jealousy. Stefan looked to be shocked.

_"__Jer it's my sister, the one I told you about." Damon said not taking his off the woman._

Jeremy face broke out into a smile and took a step forward to welcome her, when Bonnie hand reached out to stop him. He looked down at her with a gentle smile before continuing to the new comers. "Hi Cassidy, Damon have told me so much about you." He smiled and shook her hand before bending down to address to the two kids. "And about you too"

"Really?" the little girl asked as her and her brother got wide eyes.

"Yep" Jeremy replied.

"You know my daddy" the boy said.

Everybody behind Jeremy gasped at this bit of information. "Yep, you want to know who I am?" they nodded their heads. "I'm your uncle Jeremy" he smiled holding out his hand.

"Hey that's my name." the little boy yelled with a big smile. This caused Jeremy to look back at Damon with his eyes wide, before a smile broke out on to his face turning back to face the boy in front of him.

"It is?" with a large smile

The little boy nodded "My name is Aiden" Aiden said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Jeremy said. "What about you princess, what's your name?"

"My daddy calls me princess" she giggled. "My name is Allegra" she answered.

"Do you know where daddy is?" Allegra asked looking around the room for Damon.

Jeremy's face fell at this question; he looks back at Damon to see the same sadness on his face. He looked over at Bonnie, who finally broke out of her shock at the question too only for her to give him a sad smile. He did looked up at the woman in front of him and she can tell this wasn't good news.

"Hey, do you want to see the house." Bonnie asked the kids.

_"__I set up a play room across my room, there is also some beds in there for them too. The key is the drawer by my bed." Damon's defeated tone graced Jeremy's ears._

"Your Dad has a play room for you upstairs, you want to go?" Jeremy said with a small smile.

They both nodded and looked up at Cassidy. "Can we go Aunt Cassie?" once she nodded her head they took off.

"No running." Cassidy yelled out.

"The key to the room is in his dresser by his bed" Jeremy said to Bonnie. "The room is right across from his." She nodded and went off to find the kids. "Please come in." he gestured to Damon's chair.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Cassidy struggled to get out.

Jeremy's arm fell and he face fell.

"Who's dead?" Elena spoke for the first time, hoping they weren't talking about Damon.

"Please, sit" Jeremy gestured again. "I will explain everything." Not looking at anybody as he reclaimed his seat.

_"__This should be good" Damon chuckled._

Jeremy shot him a glare. "He is here isn't he" Caroline asked as she caught him looking at an empty space. Jeremy nodded.

"This is not funny, Jeremy" Elena jumped up. "Damon if this is a joke, I'm not laughing. So get your ass out here." Tears started to overflow her eyes and run down her cheeks as she looked around for that smirk.

_"__I am so sorry kitten" Damon said, standing in front of her._ _He stroke's Elena's hair and face._

Elena felt Damon's hand graze her cheek and she closed her eyes. "He says he is sorry." This caused Elena to shake her head.

"But you promised…you promised not to leave me." she breathed out before falling to her knees and hugging herself. "Please don't leave me.

_"__I don't have a choice, baby." Damon replied. "You are, by far, the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my 170 years on this Earth. I get to die knowing I got to love someone—not just anyone— but you, Elena Gilbert. And at one point you loved me too. It's the epitome of a fulfilled life. It's never gonna get any better than that. I peaked. I've learned that being second best in your heart is nothing because you gave me a reason to live and I would've change a thing. I Love you Elena no matter what."_

Jeremy told her his reply and Elena wrapped her arms around herself and rocked.

"How" Stefan asked, ignoring what just transpired.

"Alaric staked him" Jeremy answered.

"When" Caroline asked

_"__After I got off the phone with Elena, Alaric came looking for a fight. He got me at a moment of weakness. We were fighting and he fell on top of me pushing the stake into my chest. But I wasn't alone we died together." Damon told what happened._

Jeremy relayed to everyone else, the end only made Elena feel guilty. She didn't just chose to not to love Damon but she chose to let him die alone, killed by his best friend, thinking nobody loved him. This made her cry harder.

_"__Give her the ring" Damon told Jeremy._

Jeremy walked over to his sister bending down. "Damon wanted me to give this to you. He wanted you to use it as a daylight ring. He says this belonged to you and maybe you will know why one day. I'm sorry." He handed her the ring box. With shake it hands she wiped the tears from her face and slowly opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring with three blue sapphires on the side. It was beautiful. The diamond wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either, it screamed Damon. She saw a letter in the box that she almost missed because she was so enchanted by the ring. She pulls the letter out and begun to read it.

_Dear kitten,_

_If this ring have finally graced your finger that means you finally found your way home and back to your home, where you belong. To answer your question, yes this is the same ring from the first time I proposed you but I just tweaked it a little. I added the blue sapphires to represent the twins. Can you believe that they are finally here? I bet they are driving us crazy with you as their mother why wouldn't they be. ;) I mean you are the most suborn woman I know but I wouldn't change you for the world and I love you. _

_If by the off chance that you did not get your memories back and you chose my brother and this ring still made its way back to you. Then that mean you have crossed over to the dark side or I'm dead or both. Which means I just split the beans about you having kids, yeah sorry. But you need to know so you can protect them now that I might not be able to. So since you don't know about them then I guess I will tell you their names but that's it. I think you have to figure out the rest on your own but if you don't than that's okay our past have nothing to do with their present. So we have a boy and a girl and they were born on January 1, 2008, they were born three months early but don't worry they are okay love. Allegra Miranda Salvatore, she is our first born. Then there is Aiden Jeremy Salvatore, they both have adorable blue eyes but Allie has your chestnut hair and AJ has my black hair. _

_You see them tell them that I love them and that I am extremely sorry that I'm not there. They know about vampires, and I have Cassie give them vervain every day and had which spell a locket so only they can take it off. So they should be okay. _

_I love you,_

_Damon Salvatore_

_Damon said the letter out loud quoting it word from word. _

Elena read the letter and froze, dropping the letter looking back at the ring as a memory came to her.

_Memory_

_Elena walked up to the boarding house door about to knock, until she saw a note on the door._

**Go to the kitchen.**

_She smiled and opened the door and followed the directions. She wore a Lulu lace bandeau sleeveless knee length skater dress. With a 14 ct. yellow gold necklace from Damon and her hair in a waterfall braid. She reached the kitchen and looked around to see no one. Something caught her eye and she looked towards the back door where she found another note. _

**Open the door and follow the rose petals.**

_Elena opened the door and found white rose petals with blue tips leaving towards the woods. She followed them into the woods for a couple of steps till it opened up to a maze. She looked on the ground where the word 'Start Here' graced the ground. She walked into the maze that was lite with Christmas lights everywhere. She came to a fork in the maze where she found a picture of her when she was little playing at her family lake house and an arrow pointing right. She smiled at the memory and went right where she came upon a picture of a little boy sitting with his mother. She smiled in awe of those blue eyes she would know from anywhere. She turned the corner and walked to the end where another picture of her but with Jeremy. She looked to be around the age of 10 years old. The picture was taken outside their and they had just finished a snow fight. It was a good day, and she wondered what else was to come so she hurried to next corner wanting to see what the picture would be. When she reached the corner and found a picture of him with Stefan. He had his hand on his brother's shoulder and had the widest smile on his face. Damon looked to be 15 years old in this picture and still was a picture of perfection. She grinned as she went to the next corner to find a picture of them to together taken the day after they met. They were making funny faces at the camera. That was the day she knew that they would go a long way. To think that was just two months ago meant a lot. She found the arrow pointing towards the left and she went in hurry to finally see him. But she was half disappointed when came to another picture. The picture was of him glazing at her with her head thrown back in laughter. He had his arms wrapped around her and they looked happy, the definition of true love. It was taken just last week at one of his favorite waterfalls here in Mystic Falls. She was the only one that he ever brought there, and he felt honored and loved. A tear fell down her face as she smiled at the memory. She looked to the right a found a word. __**WILL **__and another arrow pointing to continue; she came to another corner with next word. __**YOU**__ she quicken her pace to the next one __**BE MY**__ and she almost broke into a sprint to the next one but when she reached the end she found herself surrounded by many pictures of them, some together and some individual. Colorful lights adored the bushes as well as different color roses. Her eyes finally fell upon Damon kneeling right there in the middle of what seemed like a million white rose petals, with a bouquet of white roses and one black rose in the middle. She walked closer to him where she could now see a ring box in the middle with a beautiful 14 ct. white gold engagement ring with 1 ct. diamonds it was beautiful. "Yes"_

_"__I haven't even asked you anything yet." Damon laughed at her enthusiasm. _

_"__Well hurry up" She bounced up in down with so much excitement that Caroline would be proud of. _

_"__Elena Marie Gilbert, Will You be My Forever? Will You Marry Me?" he asked with a huge smile._

_"__Yes" she exclaimed. "A thousand times yes," She looked at how his eyes lit up more and how he was smiling so big that she was sure it hurt. As soon as he slipped the ring on her finger, she was in his arms kissing him while he lifted her up. Once she pulled away he spun her in circles as she threw her head back in laughter._

_"__God, woman how I love you so much." He told her._

_"__I love you too." She said gazing down at him in adoration before leaning down for another kiss._

_End of Memory_

"We had a life together." Elena stated staring at the ring, just as Bonnie walked back into the room. "We were going to get married." She whispered but everyone heard her.

_The room was so quiet he was pretty sure a deaf person can even hear a pin drop. "Yes" he breathe out. "You remember" a smile flew across his face._

Jeremy relayed what Damon said. "I remember the day you proposed." She laughed. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." She laughed before it turned into another sob as reality came rushing back to her. "What happen between in now?"

_"__Your parents." He replied._

"What do my parents have to do with this?" Jeremy asked causing Elena to look up.

_"__Your dad knew I was a vampire. Once they found out that we were engaged then not long after that she pregnant with my child that did not fly over good with papa Gilbert." Damon smirked. "But Lena refused to get an abortion or leave my side. So they set a plan in motion to allow her to have the baby, have it killed and have her memory erased of ever meeting me at all. Since your dad was a doctor and Elena was a minor they called them when Elena went into labor and everything went into motion right in front of my eyes."_

"But they are upstairs." Jeremy replied in shock.

"Jer, what is he saying." Elena said with plead of curiosity, but Jeremy just held up a finger.

_"__That's because I was letting them take my kids away from me no matter what think of me. They are my kids, damn it." Damon yelled. "They had that bitch Sheila take away Elena's memories so before they could get to the kids I took the kids and ran."_

"To Cassidy" Jeremy stated.

_"__Yeah, she was the only one I could rely on. I couldn't go to Stefan because you see what happened when he found out about Elena. I could take the risk of him losing control and hurting my babies." Damon said defeated. "Cassidy was my only confidant and that first year without Elena was rough especially since Allie looked so much like her without the eyes. When they started to walk and Aiden's first word was Mama. I couldn't deal but if I thought that was rough watching her with Stefan was the hardest. Hearing everything exchanged between them was torture, knowing that I once the one she would say sweet nothings to, that I once made love to her and now I had to listen to someone else do those things to me was like someone took a stake to my heart killing me just to bring back alive to do it again. I thought I had a shot at winning her love again." Damon said running his hand over Elena's cheek. "But who was I kidding. I could never be her first. Like I said she only chose me the first time because she hadn't met Stefan yet." He stated letting his hand drop and stepping back, feeling defeat wash over him. "Those two upstairs was the only thing keeping me going, but I couldn't even keep my promise to them. Take care of them for me Jeremy, make sure they know I love them so much and I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." Damon allowed a tear to trek down his cheek before throwing one finally glance at his family and then Elena before disappearing altogether._

"Damon" Jeremy frantically searched around the room. "No, you promised to wait." Jeremy kept searching before feeling the same defeat wash over him as he fell back on the couch with his head in his hands and allowed the few tears to fall.

"Jeremy, what did he say?" Elena asked not caring how desperate he sounded. "Jer…"

Jeremy fierce glare cut her off. "You want to know what he said." He got up stocking towards her and she unconsciously took a step back. "He said that he knew you would never choose him over your precious Stefan. That you left him to die alone; that when he died he felt the only people to love him was those two kids upstairs and his sister. That hope of you loving him again was the only thing keeping him going and when you crushed that hope last night it knocked all the fight out of him. He had all those happy moments of the two you together knowing only he remembered them. That he tortured himself with those happy moments every time he heard your words of affection toward Stefan or heard you in bed with him." He threw a look over at Stefan before looking back her. "That first year with the kids was hard because Allie look you like you with blue eyes or that Aiden's first word was mama. That you wasn't there to see them walk for the first time or all the other moments they had. He is fucking giving up because he broke a promise to his kids. To get their mother back to them and no he thinks they are better off without them. How he had to watch as Bonnie's grandmother erased every single memory of y'all to together because our…" his voice finally broke "our parents wanted her to." He fell to his knees and sobbed. "How they wanted to kill their own grand-kids and hurt their daughter without even batting an eye. How could they do that? Could they not see there was a reason you two got engaged or that a vampire could suddenly have kids. Or was there vampire hatred so bad that Damon had to steal his own kids before they could be murdered. That he felt so alone and his sister was the only person he could count on with this secret. That he sneaked away every night to tuck his kids in and read them a bed time story." He finished looking up at his sister as she wrapped her arms around her waist as if to hold herself up. "Now not only have I've lost to people because of your lies, but now those kids have lost the only father they have." He finished getting up and walking out the room, leaving everyone feeling shocked and a little uncomfortable. Everyone in the room felt the pain of losing Damon but three felt more pain than the rest and one of them realized just how much they truly was alone without him here.

* * *

"I feel so stupid" Stefan was the first to break the silence in the room after made his exit.

"It's okay to feel what you are." Cassidy stated getting up and walking over to the liquor cart and pouring herself a drink. "Anyone else?" she asked holding up a glass not bothering to acknowledge the glare Stefan was shooting her. "Suit yourself" she said with shrug walking to sit back down.

"What are you even doing here?" Stefan glared.

"Came to visit my brother but since it is not here, I'm staying till you find a way to get him back." She replied with a fierce glare of her own. A smile graced her lips when he turned to look away. "So you're the girl that had my brother all messed up four years ago and every day since." Cassidy said looking at Elena from head to toe, making Elena fell uncomfortable. "The way he described you, I thought you was a beautiful, smart girl and when he told me you were pregnant I was like maybe the witches' stories were true, but when he told me two years ago that you were dating this dimwit then I was like give her the benefit of doubt Damon. Her memories were erased for christ sake. So he did he worked hard then the night he broke your brother's neck he was like 'Cass I messed bad this time but she wouldn't stop thinking of Stefan for minute to that the love of her life was hurting.' I thought when they erased your memories was bad but that night was unbearable and that was the night I finally saw who you really was. You were nothing better than our father, Katherine and anyone else who tended to choose this bitch over Damon." She spat the words out. "And what I am hearing about the night he died just further insinuate the fact."

"Don't know what me" Elena stood up staring into the older vampire's blue eyes.

"I know that rejected my brother time and time again and treated him like the scum on the bottom of your shoe." Elena had no retort for this. "You mark my words little girl, my niece and nephew will never feel that way. You stay the hell away from them." She finished about to walk up the stairs.

"You can't tell me what to do" Elena walked towards her.

"The hell I can't"

"I'm there mother." Elena said for the first time since she found out. "My parents already took them away from me once and I be damned if you do it again." She looked at her with a fierce glare.

"Watch me" she went up the stairs, everyone following close behind. Soon as Cassidy reached for her kids Elena had her against the wall in a choke hold.

"You stay the fuck away from them." Elena continue to glare at her as her with her hold becoming tighter and tighter and everyone stood there shocked for what felt like the millionth time that night. "Understood?"

Cassidy looked into her eyes searching before she finally answered. "There is the girl I grew to love for years ago." She smiled. "I thought she died when she fell in love with Stefan." Elena let go of her hold and Cassidy pulled her into a hug to everyone else's surprise.

"We met."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Of course who else do you think got you away from my over protective brother. We became really great friends in the few months we knew each other; you had this fire inside you and were just like Damon you didn't take shit from anyone"

"That sounds like her before her parents died." Caroline smiled and the comment would have made Elena blush if she were still human.

"Though when she came back from living with her relatives for half the school year, the light in her eyes had dimmed a little. Think that was after…" Matt thought about it.

"New Year's" Elena finished, then begun thinking about it. "I wasn't at a relative's house was I?" she asked a feeling of dread came to her when Cassidy shook her head no.

"January 1, 2008 as you know is the day the twins were born. They were the first babies to be born that year." Cassie smiled. "After a couple of days in the hospital you came back here and Damon had to run to the home y'all own in Richmond."

"We have a house?" Elena asked shocked at much of a life she actually had with Damon.

"Yep, y'all brought it when your parents didn't approve of the relationship. You didn't want to go that far in case your parents changed their minds." Cassidy smile sympathetically at her. "That's where we live. Damon wanted them to grow there because that's the first thing y'all built together. You even decorated it and it has pictures of both of y'all in pretty much every picture." She laughed as they all sat on the couches in the play room. Damon had did a really good job in here, Elena thought as she looked around the room. There was soft play equipment on half of the, to make sure the kids didn't hurt themselves, with the black leather couches against the wall for the parents to sit and watch. On the other half was the kids beds with a built in book case on either side of the beds full of every children book known to man gracing it's smooth white shelves. Princess Allegra and Prince Aiden were written above the beds and the rest of the walls had a wonderland themed going along the walls. "The room just like theirs back at home, He said it was…"

"My favorite movie as a kid." Elena finished Cassidy's statement in awe as she looked at everything. She got up when she saw a huge picture frame on the wall between the two beds. She was in this picture she looked to be 15 years old when this picture was taken. One was of her and Damon with huge smiles on their faces as she leaned into him looking at the camera. The second was of just her by herself touching her flat stomach smiling oblivious to the person taking a picture of her. The third was of her and Damon; she was much bigger this time, she look to be 6 months and she was the size of a watermelon Damon was kneeling before her with his hands on her belly kissing it while she gazed down him. But the one that held her attention was the last on, the biggest on of all the three, they were in a hospital bed with their arms around each other holding the twins for the first time with huge smiles on their faces. They looked like a happy family.

"That was the best and worst day of his life." Cassidy said realizing what she was staring at. "The day his heart grew two sizes bigger, was the same day he also shriveled into nothing."

"Were we happy?" she asked.

"Yeah, y'all really were." Cassie smiled. "Even though y'all argued like no other, y'all were also honest with each other and had a trust in the other that was unbreakable. Y'all could sense when the other was in the room and never went too far without the other right behind. I mean don't get me wrong y'all didn't spent every waking moment with each other but neither of you would go a day without hearing the other's voice. I swear he would call you like every three hours to make sure you were okay when you was out with me. it was so bad I wanted to take your phone and break it but if I did that he would show up and never let you out the house again." They both laughed at the thought. Elena had a feeling that Cassie was telling the truth. She always got the vibe that Damon was protecting her even when she didn't want it. When he got bit by the werewolf was proof enough.

"You said something about the witches' story." Bonnie asked bringing Elena out of her thoughts and back to the others in the room that she forgot was there. She walked back to the empty couch and say down.

"Yeah" Cassidy replied. "well over the years there have been a story said that if a vampire was to find their twin flame or twin soul as the withes put it, they would be able to reproduce. Damon and Elena is the first I have ever saw of this prophesy to come true." She smiled at Elena before looking over at the kids. "I never found out why exactly Sheila took it upon herself to mess with what her own kind called destiny. Either out of hatred for my brother or either Grayson had something on her. I would've believed it was hatred for my brother because he was the reason the Bennett line was still alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Elena asked before Bonnie could say anything.

"Emily entrusted her kids to Damon when he went back after he turned because the people of this town was going to burn her and she wanted her kids safe. Emily knew what Damon was and she trusted him with her legacy and made her a promise that no harm would come to her kids, and he kept that promise. Over the years he has kept an eye on them keeping them out of danger. Back when Sheila's mom was just a little girl, Damon had stepped in and taken care of them after their parents was killed in an accident. Back then a white man taking care of four black kids as his own was unheard of but Damon didn't bat and eye. He stayed till the youngest, Sheila's mom, knew how to handle her powers and was off to college." Everyone mouth dropped at this revelation. "So I knew it wasn't from hatred so he had to be the Grayson. I couldn't stand that mad. No offense." She said to Elena and Jeremy."

"None taken." Elena said.

"It just what he did to you Elena, but he did to Damon." Cassidy shivered from the way state she had found her brother in all those years ago.

"What do mean, apart from the obvious." Caroline asked.

"Augustine, any of y'all heard of it?" Cassie asked and everyone shook their heads. "Augustine was a secret society a Whitmore College."

"My dad used to work there." Jeremy stated.

"Well your father was a part of that society." Cassidy stated with disdain. "All Augustine members were aware of the supernatural. They were especially interested in vampires and the magic and science behind their enhanced senses and abilities. Your father were one of the doctors that experimented on vampires and intended to use what they learned in their research to benefit humanity, such as using vampire blood to cure fatal illnesses. But, in order to accomplish this goal, the doctors captured and tortured vampires by doing experiments on them to test their theories and Damon just so happened to be one of them, back in 98'." The humans in the room were shock while the vampires grimaced. Before Cassie could continue the twins walked over to Elena and laid their heads on her lap on either side and soon fell asleep. All but one smiled at this scene while Stefan turned his head and grimaced again for an entire different reason this time. She cleared her throat in continued, "They would cut out his organs and calculated how long it took for them to grow back." She winced. "Damon went through that for 5 years before I finally found him and got him out of there."

"Why did not he ever tell me?"

"Because he was pissed that you didn't even notice that your big brother went missing for five years and you was as clueless as ever. Hell, you did not even know your sister was a vampire until this morning." Cassidy replied throwing a glare his way.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"Well, Bonnie been looking for a spell to bring Damon back." Jeremy jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed "I also have something to tell y'all." She said grabbing Jeremy's hand for support.

"What is it Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie took a deep breathe. "Klaus isn't dead" everyone seemed to stiffen at this.

"What do you mean," Caroline cried out. "He has to be, because Tyler's…Tyler's dead."

"No he is not" Bonnie breathed out and watched as shock took over Caroline face. "Klaus has taken host over Tyler's body." Elena pulled Aiden and Allie's bodies closer to her shaken her head.

"He has to be dead Bonnie." She started to cry. "He can't be alive or he is going to take them from me." she said looking down at the two children in her lap.

"I have to do the switch back tonight or Klaus would come to me, but right now he is laying low." Bonnie said trying calm Elena down. "He doesn't know about them so you have time to get them out of here but you can't go with them or he will follow I'm sorry Elena." Bonnie finished as the tears ran down her friend's face faster before a sob was let out.

"Please, I just got them back; don't take them away from me too." Elena quietly whispers. "They are all I have left of him." Everyone looked at her brokenly, knowing that there was no other option. Just before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Caroline as she sped out the room only to speed right back up. "It's Tyler…"

* * *

**Guys review review please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry guys this one is the longs chapter ever but it should be good I hope you like it just the heads up the next few chapters are going to be memories but it will seem so real. If you have any questions you are free to message me, otherwise enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ugh guys I own nothing of VD :( but Aiden, Allegra and Cassidy is all mine :)**

Caroline came back to the door after a second "It's Tyler, well Klaus in Tyler's body"

Elena froze in her spot not wanting to believe she heard her friend correctly. Gently pulling the kids closer to her trying to ignore her surroundings, when she finally looked up everyone was waiting her. "No I'm not ready" she shook her head determined not to leave her kids side. "I thought you said it will be here tonight." She glared at Bonnie gripping the kids tighter to her body. Even though she just met Allie and AJ today and they probably had no clue that she was their mother. Her dead heart had already grown to accompany them in the two huge spots that were left by her parents. Well, at-least the spots she thought were because of her parents, now she just thinks otherwise. Elena had already formed a bond and she was not ready for them to be ripped out of her arms again.

"Everyone out and lock the door behind you." Cassidy said taking the kids and laying them in their beds. "We want leave yet and he does no we are here so try to act normal."

Everyone nodded their heads and head out. Elena watched her kids with so much adoration and love that she never thought she could hold inside of her at one time. _You need to know so you can protect them now that I might not be able to._ Damon's voice entered Elena's head. _Protect them for me, Elena_. "I will" she breathed out in new determination. She didn't just have herself to think about anymore, there were two precious souls that need her now more than ever before and she had to step and be a mother for them. So she slowly but swiftly walked over to the beds that held her and Damon's greatest accomplishment and kissed their foreheads. "I love you, my little ones"

"They will be fine." Elena heard Cassidy whisper before she made the trek down the stairs, praying that something go as planned for once.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I took a deep breathe before entering Damon's room, I barely took a step in before closing the door and falling against it and finally let the tears fall again. The room was cold and empty, but held warmth to it as his smell graced my nose. His bed waiting for him to come back and rest after a long day, his bathroom light was on like he was inside just getting ready for bed. The slippers by his bed, the robe thrown carelessly on the made bed, the half full glass of bourbon that graced his dresser all showed signs that he planned to return but he never got around to it. A huge bulge made its way up my throat and presented itself in a loud sob as I hugged myself knowing none of these things knowing of happening, that he wasn't here to do the simple things anymore. This further cemented the lack of his presents in my life right now.

It's been an hour since Klaus left with Bonnie; after they left I went and checked on the kids finding Cassidy shedding her own tears. The spell Damon had on the kids room worked wonders on not allowing Klaus to know they were here, but they can't stay in that room forever no matter how much I wanted them to. So I cried, I cried for the kids I just got back and will eventually have to lose again, I cried for the years I missed out on in being their life, but mostly I cried for the guy I lost, the guy that I had built a life with only for it be violently taken away from by the people I called my parents, the guy that father my children, the guy who was my fiancé, the guy I never knew was the love my life.

"Oh" I whimpered in total incredulity of my this situation. I cheated on the love of my life with his brother and broke his heart in the end, abet unknowing but still it happened. How could he ever look at me, let alone love me again? This thought made the tears run down my face at a faster rate. I cried my soul out because our kids will never know how prodigious their father really was. At the lengths he went to protect them, how he tried everything short of dragging me back to them so they can have their mother back.

Just as I thought despair was going to swallow me whole, anger reared its head. I am angry at Damon for never telling me, angry at my parents for taking away my family from me so cruelly, angry at Sheila Bennet for allowing this to happen and actually playing role in the rubbish my parents pulled. But most of all I was angry at myself for not realizing it sooner and never questioning everything that didn't make sense about my life. Not questioning every longing glance Damon gave me that held more to it then I wanted to believe was there. Every time I looked into his eyes I felt as though we had a history, as if something inside of me was telling me _Damon is her past, present and future_ but I ignored it because some stupid obligation to Stefan. _He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly_ is what I voiced to Damon earlier, but my mind kept saying _not like I fell for you._ Falling for Damon was familiar in some way, as if it was second nature and was out of my control; that simple knowledge scared the living daylights out of me, so I ignored it. Falling for Stefan was safer because there was no real danger in falling, I knew I leave, though I would be sad that we ended, there would be no permanent damage to my life. I never expected my relationship with Stefan to last.

Damon, he is a totally different story. Choosing him was not just choosing him for now, no it was never that easy, choosing him had eternity stamped all over it. There was no turning back and leaving Damon, because when he loved, he gave all his love not just part of it. At 18, I didn't thinks I was ready for that type of commitment. _You were ready for it at 16. _My mind reminded me, and its right I was. I had given my all to him only to leave him stranded alone on the side of the road with two babies to take care of. Truth is, I did fall for Damon and I fell hard. Falling for him was like coming home after being away for a long time familiar and refreshing, peaceful yet exhilarating, earth-shattering and reassuring. It turned my world upside down but set it right if that made any sense. My heart was tried to telling me I did it before but I pushed that knowledge away because how could I have fallen for him before even knowing his name. Damon gave me the vibe that we were destined to spend eternity loving each other and my mind kept telling me I wasn't ready for it, but my heart kept telling me this was true, that this was my reality. _Stefan and you are memories, and you and Damon are reality._ This thought angered me more because I wasted 2 years running from the family I was looking for and never knew I had. _If you had given in to your attraction the day he kissed your hand you wouldn't have missed so much of your kids growing up and Damon would still be alive_ my mind kept reminding me. _But guess you loss your fiancé and you won't be able to see your kids; it must really sucks to be you_ my thoughts taunted. I can't sit here and take my thoughts anymore so I vamp out of the room into the cold night air on to empty road close to the falls and waited, for what I don't know but as I laid down in the middle of the road and closed my eyes, I never felt as close to Damon as I did then.

Not too far away I hear something and my eyes pop open, I look to my left to see myself on the phone. Out of the corner of my eye something move to my right and when I looked that way I could see Damon sit up from beside me.

_"I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At-least not tonight, I'll call you later." _I hear myself say before she hangs up and then suddenly Damon appears in front of her.

_"Elena" _I can hear him breathe out and know it's a memory. It is the night my parents died and apparently the night I met Damon for the second time. I rolled my eyes at the new piece of the puzzle add to my already complicated situation before returning back to the scene.

_"I-I'm sorry" Elena looks behind her getting a little creeped out by the stranger in front her that seemed to know her name. "I'm sorry do I know you?" _I want to yell out yes you do know him he is the love of your life, the guy that father's the children you gave birth to a year and a half ago but the words never pass my lips.

_"Yes, I mean no…" He internally curses himself out for how creepy he is being. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." He says instead._ I whimper at the wounded look on his face. This could have been our second chance I could feel it, but life was a bitch as I was quickly learning.

_"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." She replies eyeing him suspiciously. _

_Damon smirks "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."_

_Elena runs her hand through her hair. "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."_

I let out a dry laugh at the unbelievable irony of that statement. "If you only knew how wrong you are, naive little girl" I whisper out.

_There is a pause and Elena begins to talk again. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend" She says, feeling the need to explain her reason for being out there._

_"About what?" he says before putting he hands up in defense. "May I ask?"_

"Of course you can." I breathe out wanting to give him everything in the world taking in every feature on his face.

_Elena sighs "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out."_

"You did too just two years ago." I yell at her irritated.

_"And you don't want it?" he says with a nod._ I let a smile grace my lips at the small smirk that appears when he knows something know about else does.

_"I don't know what I want." She sighs again._

_"Well, that's not true." He says with a smirk. "You want what everybody wants." _I raised my eyebrow at this wondering what is going on in his mind.

_"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" she flirts._

_"Hmm…well, let's just say I've been around a long time." He said getting a faraway look in eyes. "I've learned a few things."_

_"So, Damon, tell me." she smirks. "What is it that I want?"_

_"You want a love that consumes you." He replies moving closer to her. "You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He stops a foot away from her. _My breath hitches as he explains exactly what he is to me to a T. I had enough passion with him to fuel a KISS tour, I was always on an adventure with him, and the danger part, well the danger part was him. He was the definition of dangerous but the kind you thrived to get even a taste of, damn the consequences. And I had all that with him and I foolishly threw it away, choosing to ignore it because I wanted something safe. Look where safe got me, dead and my kids without a father.

_"So, what do you want?" she asked wanting to know about him._

_Damon hesitates, being caught off guard by her question. But before he could answer her question Elena's parents pull up and honk their horn. _

_"It's my parents." She says turning to look at the car._

_Damon moved even closer to her when she turns back around and compels her, "I want you to find your way back to me, but right now I want you to forget that this happened." He says with a smirk. "Can't have your parents knowing that I'm back in town yet, Goodnight Elena," before disappearing into the woods._

I look toward where he disappeared and I understood why he took that memory away, but I feel as if even if he didn't my parents would have. He wanted me to find my way back to him that's why he never dragged me a way and pushed the truth on me. He wanted me to show him how much I truly loved him over his brother and I failed.

_"Awe come one choosing Stefan over me was basically an everyday sport my life." _I hear Damon say.

God, how I failed and I would do anything to do all this over again. To show him that even with his brother in the picture I would still choose him; that I learned from my mistake that I won't push those feeling away when I meet him again for the third time. I fall to my knees whimpering because of this colossal mess that have accumulated at my feet. I shriek at how he gave me his heart time and time again, just for me to stomp all over it.

"I just send me back and I will change" I desperately bellow out to the universe. "I learned my lesson just make it stop" I continue as the cold feeling grip my numb heart again and it was becoming harder for the air to go through my lungs. I faintly hear a car stop and someone get out the car, but I was too far gone to acknowledge who ever stopped to help. There was no one to help me now and I don't believe I deserve help from anyone. I deserve to fell this way. I look to see who touched my shoulder only to find Jeremy picking me up and beginning to walk toward the car and put me in the passenger seat not saying a word. "I'm sorry Jer." I murmur once he put in the car. He nods once and tries to smile at me but not quite succeeding before walking around to the driver side of the car and climbing in. "How did you find me?"

"Damon" is all he says and that is all I need to hear for the tears to starting rushing down my face faster and harder than ever. It's the first time I heard his name since this morning and hearing it now only made the iron grip on my heart tighten and everything became unreachable again.

"If I can go back and change it, I would" I bawl out to no one in particular. "Please let me go back and change it. I promise I will make the choices this time around" was last thing that pasted through my lips before the pain became too much and I passed out.

* * *

I awake to a solid and rough object pressed to the posterior region of my body. I roll to my side and sluggishly exposed my eyes to world and searched my surrounding for a clue of where I was. As I sat up leaning on my arms to stay upright, I let my eyes slowly adjust to being open while taking in everything around me. There wasn't much to see, I look to be in a park. The park wasn't overly big, it looked like the park I use to go to when was little with my friends. I continue you to advance till I'm unsteadily on my feet, standing still getting my bearing before turning to see if I could find an ounce of life in the near distance. As I turn I see a woman sitting on a bench in front of the swings. I slowly make my way over toward her feeling the weight of each step I take; when I get close enough I try to get her attention but nothing would pass through my lips. I huffed and continued slowly regaining my energy throughout my body to where once I reached the back of the bench I was almost walking at normal speed and less lethargic. I round the bench and sit down beside her as she turns to face me.

"Bonnie?" I ask unsure.

The woman gave me a small smile. "No dear," she gently shakes her head. "I'm Emily"

I was shocked at how much she was identical to Bonnie but an older version. "Oh" I say speechless, "I'm…"

"Elena" she cut me off. "I know all about you"

"How?" I ask skeptical and look around. "Why am I here?"

"I am your guide on this journey and you are here so can explain why life is the way it is and what you need to do to set things right." She answers and I raise an eyebrow at her silently telling her to continue. "As you know the witches prophesy about how if a vampire finds their twin flame while one is still human than the female is able to procreate. The prophesy states that that if this couple become one before they are both vampires they will be granted the ability to procreate even after both are vampires. It is to be said that once the doppelgänger mates with her twin flame and bore her first born of many, they will be granted with a power like no other and she will be the last of this prophesy no others can procreate without her say so."

"What kind of power?" I asked curious.

"You are supposed to be able to use the greatest power of all, love. The love of a mother, wife, daughter, and sister is the strongest of all love because you would rather die than see the people you love be in pain. And turn even coldest of hearts into one of pure gold. You are to also to have the mercy and poise of a queen, because ultimately once you become a vampire you are the queen of the supernatural race and your twin flame will become king. I want say there will be bowing but you know how the originals can compel other vampires and they can't be compelled" she paused and I nodded to her telling her I understand. "But not that power lies with you and Damon as well as any kids you have together. The originals are now vulnerable to you now instead of the other way around. You are strong alone but you are stronger together. You work as one unit, one person when you work together because your powers are so interlinked. Damon's powers emerged when you conceived you're first born."

"What do you mean? Why? If he was so powerful why is he d…de…gone now?" I asked her baffled at all the information I received.

"That's just it my child, he is not dead. He is a plane in between life and the ghostly plane. Your family has the power to resurrect all that was dead, but you can only bring him back to life between two new moons. You have from the new moon before his death until the new moon after his death to resurrect him. So that this power is used wisely you can only use it if the situation calls for it, meaning if it was not their time to die. Your family will be known as the royal family but I must warn you that you must not try rule with anything that is not pure. Your greatest power stems from love, grace, peace, compassion and none will be ever to stand against you. If you my dear let the power get to you, you will lose everything. You find that your children, meaning all supernatural will obey you, they will recognize you has their mother and you will come see them as your children. But only Damon, you and any children you carry have the power of the pure heart."

"So I am the mother to not only Allegra and Aiden but also every witch, warlock, werewolf, and vampire in the world?" I asked her in disbelief and face slowly turned to shock when she nods.

"Well except for Damon, your twin, you will be his wife. No matter whom of the supernatural it is you will know everything about them with a look. They will look to you for advice in times of need and so on. The same goes for Damon, once you become one nothing is to stand in your own way. Damon only died that day because his weakness was invoked."

"What is weakness?" I cut her off but having a feeling that I know the answer already.

"You are Elena." She smiled sadly. "You inadvertently severed to many ties from and you choosing someone else over him, made him feel useless and defeated, which caused him to be any other human in the world because that's how vulnerable he felt. You work as one or not at all, you are each other's greatest strength and ultimate weakness. That is why you two are invincible because once you mated the entirety of the supernatural world dies when you die." I gasp at that knowledge. "This is your family destiny. To ensure that you and Damon stay alive and do not raise suspicion with humans you are able to change your appearances to long as old are as young as you wish. The youngest you are able to turn is the age you were when you had your first born. So you and Damon are able to turn 15 years old and grow old till you decide to change you age again are if you wish to stay 18 and 24 all the time that flies too. Do you understand?"

"I believe so." I reply taking in all the information she was supplying.

"Now any children you bare they will be able to protect themselves from danger. It would be like they are not there at all. That's what happened early, Klaus did not hear anything in that room because to him it was like it did not exist. You all did not even know there was a room there until Damon said it was there." she was right because as many time I had walked to Damon room there was never a door across the hall from his but once he said it was there, or well when Jeremy relayed that it was there it was like it appeared out of nowhere and it belonged there. I mean nobody questioned it. "The kids, although they are human now will slowly turn into a vampire. They will grow into the process starting at five years old they will need to be on a healthy vampire and human food diet and receive heighten senses as in sight, hearing, smell and taste. When they turn 15 they will get the speed and compulsion. They will fully turn in vampires either by their 18th birthdays or their 24th, it just depends which of your genes, yours or Damon's, are stronger. This goes on for generations to come but I must warn you, only you can grant the ability to procreate to vampires from this point on. Their children will remain human and grow old but some of yours will not. All your children will not turn into a vampire so don't be alarmed when if they do not. This process will happen to those who deep now wish to be one. There will be those of your children that will wish to remain human. Those that remain human will grow the same as their brothers and sisters but once the turning age comes they will continue to grow but will keep all of their abilities due to the danger of those around. This is because your children are an extension from you, when they are in danger you are in danger. But that does not mean it's the other way around." She finished and I nodded my head in understanding. She went to rise but I stopped her

"Emily, will I ever get my memories back? Why did Sheila take them away?"

She nodded her head indicating for me to walk with her while she answered my questions. "Once you wake up everyone involved will get their memories back and it will be as if they were never altered but you will remember that they was. Shelia took them away because Bonnie was threaten by your father." She responded and I was beyond shocked to know that my dad was capable of such things. But I don't know why I'm shocked because how he treated their own grandchildren should have been proof enough about the lengths they would go too.

"How am I supposed to bring Damon back to life?"

"You will have to figure that part out on your own." She says regretfully. "All I can say is that you have to do it before this coming full moon and you must be sincere in your reason to bring him back. I believe you have to accept being mated fully and entirely. Meaning without any doubt in your mind that he is your King and you are his Queen. I believe then it would work, I mean going off how your power should work." She inputs her thoughts on the subject. I think that sounds about right. I guess I will have to think positive too since my power feeds off of positive energy.

"Thank you Emily" I turn toward her as we come to a standstill. "Thank you for being my guide."

"No thank you dear." She shakes her head at my gratitude. "You make the guy that once saved my kids life happy and since I can't thank him, so I am going to thank you. Any bit of happiness I can bring him, I will do it, because he went above and beyond for my bloodline. He was acting like a king before he even knew he was going to become one. All I ask of you is that you treat him like the king he is. That you love him fully and you give him many years to erase all the years that he felt he wasn't good enough. Can you do that for me? Can you the queen and mother of his children that he will need you to be? He will need you to be his equal and make decisions with him and not for him. He will need to be reminded of that too because I know he can be a tad over protective."

"A tad" I snickered "Well that's the understatement of the year. He will single handedly take down everyone that is a threat to us by himself if we let him." I laughed.

"But once you become one that should no longer be a problem. It will become second nature that you work together as one or not at all because you would know the consequences was too high of a price to pay if you didn't."

"Okay" I nod.

"You must leave now, so you will be back in time for the ceremony. You will just have to close your eyes and you will be transported through every memory that was taken from you as if you were living them all over again but you will be aware of your future. You will think you were there for months but it will only be a few hours' tops that would have passed when you get back to real time. Do you understand?" she looks directly at me and I nod my head in understanding. "It was nice to meet you Elena, and I wish you all the luck and tell Damon and Bonnie I say hello." She gives me a hug.

* * *

When I pulled away and opened my eyes, I was leaning against the pool table at the grill on the night of my 15th birthday surrounded by my friends. After I took my shot I turned around feeling eyes on me only to latch on to a pair of cerulean blue eyes from a across the bar. He was staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I could feel my cheeks start to flush before I turned back around facing her friends.

"Hey guys I will be back." I say before walking toward the bar while trying to discreetly fix my mini skirt and tank top. Once I reached my destination, I sat on the bar stool next to the guy that grab my attention. I take the time to scan his hand for ring, finding none I move my search on to his black shirt that hugs is muscles and the leather biker jacket that hunk perfectly on his broad shoulders. Moving to his face I find his lips curbed in to this sexy smirk and as I continue to travel upwards to his eyes I find that he is still taking inventory of my body before finally reaching my eyes. "Hi" I breathe out once our eyes connect again. I can feel my body automatically drawing to the familiarity of the stranger in front of me and it was calming but at the same time made me feel alive.

"Hi beautiful, what's your name." the mysterious man smirked and damn wasn't it sexy.

"Elena" My voice oozing with confidence I did not feel, "You're not too bad looking yourself, what's your name handsome?" I ask with my attempt of a sexy smirk of my own.

"Damon," he replies taking my hand and brushing his lips over my skin and sending butterflies soaring through my body circling around my heart. "Damon Salvatore" he smirked.

"Nice to meet you" I exhaled. "So why are you sitting here all alone on a Friday night?"

"I was just waiting for the right company to come along to entertain me." he says with a shrug.

"Is that so, have you found the right company yet" I ask hesitantly hoping for a yes.

"I believe I have." He smirked and I could feel a smile grace my face. "I believe I owe you a birthday wish." He states to my surprise as he motions for the bartender to bring two drinks. He passed one cup to me and holds up the other. "Happy Birthday beautiful." He smiles a genuine smile while clinking my glass with his own. My entire face lights up at this making this the best birthday ever. I thank him and we spent the next couple hours laughing and talking about everything under the sun. All too soon, for my liking at least, my friends were ready to go. They all walked over to us.

"Elena we need to get home" Caroline said. I was staying at her house with Bonnie, we were having a sleepover but now I kind of wish I wasn't. "My mother is going to kill me if I miss curfew."

"Okay Care I get it," I sighed and looked at Damon, embarrassed that I have a curfew and can't stay out all night like he can. "I guess I have to go." I tell him despondent standing up and taking my purse from Caroline.

"Can I get you number?" he asked and I freeze in dis belief.

"Seriously"

He laughs and I can feel my hopes start to die. "Of course , I mean I like talking to you and I can see this going somewhere, unless you don't…"

"No I would love that" I cut him off as my face split into an ear to ear grin and my heart sore at the knowledge that he likes me. We exchange phones I put my number and name in there before taking a picture of myself and attaching it to my contact info. Before passing him the phone back.

"Sexy" he smirk looking at the picture and I laugh before kissing his cheek and heading for the door. "Text me when you get home." I heard him yell and I turned and gave him a wink before finding my way to Caroline's car feeling as if I was floating on air. Even Caroline's interrogation wasn't going to get me off this cloud I was currently flowing on.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**I am so sorry for this ugh I had lost the will to write and this was my attempt to get back out there. Hopefully I can set a schedule with uploading. To those of you still reading I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart this really means the world to me. Well guys as always READ…READ and REVIEW…REVIEW. **

**Tell Me How You Really Feel, **

**Miss Pretty Girl**


End file.
